


The Joker's Wine

by GoldenScroll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captive, Forced Marriage, Innocent but spoiled Harry, Jerk Louis - To begin with, Kind Harry Styles, King Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Prince Harry Styles, Prisoner of War, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Two Kingdoms at WarOmega King Louis Tomlinson Cannot afford to lose when the cost is so high.Alpha Prince Harry Styles, has absolutely no idea that his luxurious lifestyle is about to be brought to an abrupt and terrifying end.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

A/N look you all know the drill by now, how terrible I am at finishing stories and how new ideas just pop into my head and I can't stop it, so read and hopefully enjoy at your own risk. 

Harry had never been so terrified, arms bound behind his back, mouth gagged, eyes blindfolded, he's been taken from his home in the middle of the night, all he could hear around him were the screams of his servants... and maybe his family? he'd heard the gun barrels going off and the explosives outside, and maybe inside the castle grounds, but his parents had told him to stay in his room and he would be safe but he hadn't been, and what of Gemma? had she met the same fate as Harry? taken? a prisoner? or worse could his beloved sister be dead?, Harry's eyes watered at the very thought of any of his family being dead, even his step father, it was the worst thing imaginable to him, he was just 22 years of age and he had never imagined this to be his fate. 

''Is this the creature?'' a small but snarky high pitched voice reaches Harry's ears

''Yes sir''

''Well then, take his blindfold off, let me see my enemy in the flesh'' 

The sudden assault of brightness in a dimly lit room forces Harry to blink, a small man..... an Omega no less comes into view, he has piercing Blue eyes, a funny button nose and a mop of mousy brown hair, under normal circumstances Harry's Alpha would say he looked cute, under these circumstances Alpha or not, Harry felt intmidated.

''Do you know who I am?'' the little Omega seems to puff out his chest, his Ego seems rather large to Harry so he hastens a guess

''King Louis'' 

''Oh, so you are very much aware of what is happening then''

'' Where are my parents? where is my sister?'' Harry askes these questions calmly and patiently thought he feels anything but

'Dead'' the little Omega spits and Harry bows his head, tears dripping down his cheeks, he knows now that they have been overthrown, that his family and probably all of his servants and friends have been killed, and those that haven't are prisoners and slaves. 

''Why am I still alive?'' Harry needs to know the answer, he's an Alpha Prince, heir to a throne, more of a threat than Gemma or his mother for goodness sake!.

The Omega laughs wildly, Harry knows there is probably a reason that this Omega is a King in the first place, I mean it's not exactly typical, in fact it's practically unheard of and Harry thinks that Louis might actually be the first Omega King he has personally ever heard of. 

''Your plans for me Alpha, were sick'' the Omega spits on the ground in front of Harry's feet and he winces

''I don't know what you are talking about'' Harry stutters earnestly and he truly has no idea what the Omega is on about, he has never done anything to this man, never been involved in any of the politics of war, that was something for his father and his soldiers, sometimes Zayn and Niall would tell him tit bits of what they'd overheard, but Harry was never involved in any of it, he was always kept out of the way, his father said he couldn't believe Harry was an Alpha, his exact words being ' the boy will never have the stomach for it' and Harry wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he knew his mother and sister were forever fighting his corner and his stepdad at that, not that his father had a minute of time for Robin, he only put up with the man because of Harry and Gemma, and Anne of course was the mother of his children, the heirs to his throne. 

''You expect me to believe the little Alpha Prince knew nothing of his fathers plans, don't lie to me young Alpha, the apple never falls far from the tree, and believe you me I am going to make you siffer before you die, I'm going to make an example out of you, do all the nasty shit you planned to do to me''

Harry is crying again, he's so scared, he never planned to do anything to Louis, he doesn't even know Louis, he just wants his family back

''I..I'm not that young'' is all he squeaks out in response to the Kings goading

''You're younger than me'' is all Lois states and of course Harry has to ask

''How old are you?'' 

'' It's not of your business scumbag, but I'll indulge you for a second, I'm 28''

Harry is aware that he is shaking, he is In the hands of a mad man, but he decides he needs to ask, needs to find out if there is anyone alive who might be able to give him some comfort, a friendly face at least.

''D..did you kill my entire Kingdom'' Harry knows he is still crying, and he should be ashamed but really? who can stay brave facing torture knowing that every single person they ever cared for is dead. 

''Not everyone '' Louis answers but he doesn't elaborate, it gives Harry a glimmer of hope nonetheless

''So what will happen to me, are you going to torture me? I don't know anything if that's your plan, my father never included me in his plans, he just made them for me''

''Oh shut up, you're only pissing me off with your bullshit'' the Omega snorts '' I don't know what I shall do with you, maybe make you part of my hareem, call upon your knot when it suits me, or worse, maybe I'll degrade your Alpha by making you take mine, after all, you had no qualms about abusing me''

Harry is choked as tears catch in his throat, he's never abused anyone, he would never do that, why would this man want to hurt him like that? its disgusting, keeping Harry a prisoner was one thing but keeping him just for rape? he swallows hard but it does nothing to stem his flow of tears. The Omega continues and its all an assault to Harry's ears.

'' Basically you are mine to do whatever I want Alpha Bitch, an I'll teach you to undermine an Omega ever again'' 

''I don't know what the hell you are talking about, please!'' Harry begs, it's worse than a nightmare for him, his family all dead, his friends probably all dead and if not facing the same fate as him and now rape?? continuous forced sexual abuse. Harry shudders 

The King kicks Harry hard in the side

''Shut up! do not play the innocent with me, you and your kind are disgusting and you'll get what you deserve''

it is then the King leaves, his followers trotting behind him 

and Harry collapses on the stone floors sobbing like he has never sobbed before, like his entire heart is shattering. 

A/N Thoughts guys?


	2. Chapter 2

''Why did you say all that Lou?'' Liam is looking at Louis earnestly and Louis knows his best friend means well, really he does but he has no idea about the anger bubbling away inside of Louis right now, the things they were prepared to do to him, the humiliation, especially taking into consideration every battle Louis has ever fought and won regarding the fact he is an Omega King.

''You know what they would of done to me Liam'' 

''Lou, believe me I know, and it was truly disgusting but seriously, I don't know, I just didn't get the feeling that guy knew everything his father planned that's all''

Louis laughed aloud now

''An Alpha Prince, next in line for the throne not privy to his father plans, doubtful, most likely he was daddies little pride and joy, I know how fathers idolize their Alpha sons, lucky for me my own father was an alcoholic that drunk himself into a legitimate divorce and my first stepfather never had any sons, mother never took my second stepfather as a rightful 'heir' not sure how she got around that one but I swear her influence as Queen by then was far too powerful and her subjects far to happy to question it, anyway, I wouldn't begrudge little Earnest the throne when he is of age but he is far too young and will be for a long time to come and he is an Omega too so I'm pretty sure that it still goes to the first born son in order of their status which would indeed be me''

''Indeed your circumstances are unique Louis, I mean, most people would of overlooked your fathers alcoholism and ignored your Omega mothers desperate pleas for a divorce despite her being the Legitimate Princess and him only being 'heir' by marriage''

''Good job he toppled from the middle tower in a stupor really, poor sod ended up with a couple of broken legs but there was no denying his incapability after that thank god'' Louis shrugged lightly, he hadn't really known his father, only through his mothers stories and really none of them were about him being much more than a drunk, maybe he was kind before that...but Louis was never lucky enough to of known, he wasn't violent and he didn't deserve cruelty, he was just a drunken idiot of a man that Louis did not care to spend time with, he allowed his father a humble but comfortable life on the edge of town but really they were strangers.

'' But telling him he might become one of your harem Lou, I mean really? you don't have a harem'' Liam laughed aloud at this, his puppy dog brown eyes dancing with delight and small dimples appearing at the corners of his grin.

''I have a lot of Alpha's that live at Court who are more than happy to serve my every whim, it may as well be a Harem''

Liam sat upright a little in the chair he had previously been lolling in

''Lou, I know, but you don't 'force' anyone, I mean you would never demand sexual actions from your subjects would you? ''

'' 'Sexual Actions' '' Louis snorts '' what are you? some old man? no! of course I don't 'demand' sexual actions as you put it, I don't want to seem arrogant here but I don't exactly need to demand it but in honesty nor would I ever wish to 'demand' it''

''Then why would you threaten that Prince so?'' Liam really did seem concerned, and Louis was beginning to get angry, why couldn't Liam understand his treatment of Harry? why did Liam think that he should just overlook the inhumane plans they had, had for himself. 

'' His father was going to completely humiliate me Liam, force my hand in marriage to his young, healthy, perfect Alpha son, who would in turn of course become King instead of me by his very birthright, on paper he's everything a nation would want, an innocent young strong Alpha looking to take his first 'lifetime' partner also of royal birth and an Omega, it's picture perfect, me their 'loved and cherished' Omega taken in by a strong and dare I say handsome Alpha Prince from a neighboring kingdom, and what choice would I have had with a knife against my throat and a death warrant against my dear siblings whom will always endeavor to protect at all costs, a clever but clean plan to take charge of both Kingdoms, the father in charge of one and the Alpha son in charge of the other, and me a prisoner in my own kingdom, a victim of what Liam? rape?? there would of surely been plans for me to have children and bear the next generation, It's not like they would of just let me 'be' I would of become nothing more than a 'sex toy' and a 'breeder', everything I abhor, my life would not have been worth living, and you think I should just forgive him? let him go? or were you hoping for a quick death?'' Louis is aware that he is panting in rage when he thinks of all that could of happened to him if he his spies hadn't alerted him to the planned attack of his neighboring Kingdom.

''No lou, please don't take my words out of context, goodness knows I would never of wanted any of those things for you, we have been friends since we were teenagers and you've helped me though so many tough times, I would never even bear to think of any such heinous crimes being committed against you, but I know you, and I know if you hurt that young man you will probably live to regret it, we do not know that the sins of the father are carried to the son, we do not know Harry and two wrongs do not make a right, you know that as well as I do, hurting him will not necessarily make you feel better, and telling him all of his family are dead, it's cruel Louis, it's damn cruel'' 

''He doesn't need to know they are alive right now it will only hinder my plans, but you know as well as I that there is no way I would slaughter two defenseless Omega women torn from their own beds, it's one thing to 'challenge' my equals, and some would say Harry being an Alpha is more than that, but it is quite another to just murder defenseless people for the sake of it, let alone dare I say it Omega's and women at that!''

''That's exactly the Louis I know, and how about his father?''

''He is exiled, and that is against my better judgement, far better that he should of been killed and possibly tortured for his planned crimes against myself, but it makes me look more 'merciful' and retains my delicate balance between Omega and King, it also serves the purpose that he will forever be aware that his children and ex wife are in my care and at my complete mercy, I can only pray that the pain of knowing your own children could be suffering any fate because of your won mistakes will be enough torture in itself''

''Just please be careful with Harry... he just seemed so.. so''

''Do not let a pretty innocent face fool you Liam''

''I know, but rape? seriously Louis I know you, you would never do that, its horrible!''

''My plans for Harry are exactly the same as his plans for me Liam, and I'm sorry if it bothers you so, feel free to leave Court, you are not and hopefully never will be a prisoner here''

As though Liam realizes this is the end of the conversation, he sighs heavily

''Ok, Lou, you know your own mind, just please, all I ask is you give some consideration to things, just remember Harry might not be at all ,ike his father''

''Goodnight Li, see you tomorrow if you can still bear my company'' 

Liam salutes and leaves Louis alone to his thoughts, he's angry at himself for many many things, one of which is finding the young Price quite beautiful, he'd almost sliced his bonds free and begged for forgiveness at the alpha's knees, what a ridiculous way for any omega to behave to any Alpha let alone one which had such abysmal plans for Louis himself, he'll show Harry Styles what it's like to mess with the only Omega King in all Ten Kingdoms.

A/N - Thanks for the lovely kudos and comments, hope this 'cuts to the chase' with Louis back story. Any comments are welcome and all kudos are greatly appreciated. Hope you are all dling well in these unprecedented times :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know I know you all wanna see Harry & Louis but just hang on one cotton picking minute longer for the beginning of this chapter, it's important I promise you, I'm not for writing a lot of fancy irrelevant stuff, mostly to my detriment, so here goes.   
  
  
''I've sorted it'' 

''Sorted what?'' Liam looks lazily at Louis from his usual arm chair sipping whiskey on Ice

''Prince Harry being my Husband''

''Being your what Lou?'' 

''My husband, do keep up Li, we spoke about his predicament before'' Liam nearly spits up his cubes

''If Prince Alpha Harry becomes your husband, he will become your King, our King, Lou, we don't even now the chap, and from what you were saying before you would never sub..''

''Jesus Li,'' Louis fumes ''Of course I'm not going to submit, but nor am I going to be the bastard that treats him like a prisoner of no status or privilege, no, that just won't do, what will my people think, we must play Prince Harry every inch at his own game, and I've finally found it'' Louis is waving papers about in wild excitement, in truth Liam is tired from a wild night and he wishes Louis would just spell everything out in it's simplicity and save his head. 

''Pray do tell Lou'' he drawls, hoping he sounds every bit as interested as he should, and would if it wasn't for his pounding head. 

''The papers mom used with her third marriage, its basically just a parchment that if signed entitles the Bride/Groom to nothing, they have no status, no access to money, no rights in the event of death unless stated in a Will, don't you see, it's perfect, and it's only legal in this Kingdom, but that's all we need. 

''But if we get overthrown by another Kingdom then they will recognize Harry as the King, could it also affect Trade''

Louis was a little thoughtful for a moment

'' Well lets face it, if my Kingdom is invaded and overthrown the least of my worries is going to be the validity of my marriage, they will probably kill both of us, most definitely Harry and lets face it my fate would not be appealing as an Omega, and as for trade doubtful, it's my mother who established all of our secure connections and it was she who made this document legal, probably even her legacy that stops the people from protesting an Omega King, they are well fed and most have financial security, they are not interested in a new 'King' lets face facts, my beautiful mother laid down the strongest of foundations, nobody is interested in revolting when a Kingdom is thriving, why rock the apple cart at the end of the day.

Liam nods

''Well I can't argue with you there, wages are on the rise and we've had one of the best Harvests so I doubt trade connections would be looking to cause animosity, I'm still not on board with your plan though Lou, I have my reservations but I know better than to stand in your way once you have an idea in your head.

''It's all perfectly fair in love and War Li Li'' and Louis mockingly pats Liam on his head, it's good natured but Liam's mood is still sour with his hangover.

''Gerroff will ya''

''Moody'' Louis trills '' Anyhow I have matters to attend to so If you don't mind, I'll leave you to your 'Hair of the dog' old boy.

''Before you go'' Liam suddenly remembers their agreement about the Blonde haired boy.

'' What about that friend of the Princes, the blonde haired baby faced one''

''Zayn wants him, they're friends''

Liam sits up suddenly

''Is that fully decided, I thought we were closer than that''

Louis shrugs

'' It's not fully decided, I haven't done anything with him yet, but Zayn did put his neck on the line for me and I did promise him'' 

Liam shrugs a little

''Think it over Lou, let me know your decision''

''Anyway I thought you preferred the ladies'' is all Louis says as he heads for the door

''I do.... he's just cute is all, plus I need another man servant''

'' And you were judging me?'' Louis raises an eyebrow

''It's not like that'' Liam scoffs ''Just think it over is all I'm asking, if you decide he's better placed with Zayn I'll not argue the case further''

''Okay fine'' and with that Louis actually does leave.

''Come with me'' Louis barely registers the Princes surprised look as he enters his cell, it's has been about three or four days since the Princes arrival and Louis admits it was probably wrong of him to leave the Prince 'hanging' like that but he needed to get his affairs in order, besides it's not like he is here to make the Princes life easy.

Harry's hands are still chained in front of him but he follows Louis through the castles spiral corridors, the guards flanking them in case Harry makes one wrong move towards the Omega, he doesn't.

Louis throws open one of the doors in the East Wing

''This is your room Alpha, I've had your clothes and things removed from your old room and brought here so you should feel quite comfortable, I shall get the guards to untie your shackles for now, but listen to me, if you try one funny move you'll be back in irons before you can blink and depending on the severity of your crime further punishments may be administered, please be reminded you are surrounded by guards in the entire castle, and you are not permitted to leave''

''Not even he garden?'' Harry's wide eyes are unblinking and Luis tries to ignore the red rims, the Alpha has been crying heavily, of that he is sure.

''Not now, maybe in time'' After all his gardens are swarming with guards too, what does it matter if in time Harry takes a walk in the garden, however he is not prepared to start pandering to this Alpha who would of quite happily had Louis suffer at his own hands.

''I trust you will be comfortable for now''

''T..Thank you your highness'' and it's almost laughable when Harry's long clumsy legs try and do some kind of weird courtesy/bow type thing.

''Do not thank me'' Louis says coolly, why the Alpha always has to play so dumb is beyond him ''If you are to be my husband, you must have the clothes and quarters that are associated with such a role.

''I'm sorry, your husband?'' Harry seems to take a step back ''I..I.no..no thank you your highness''

Louis throws back his head in laughter

''Do not play coy with me Alpha, I'm just giving you what your want''

''But I don't wa..' Louis cut's him off

''Shut up! you're getting exactly what you wanted, you are becoming my husband, wasn't that the plan?'' Louis of course doesn't even wait for Harry to answer ''You will be King, but you will not have a single right and it will not be I that will be bearing any children, the papers will be brought to you first thing tomorrow to be signed.''

''Ch..children'' Harry's eyes are so large and green now that they look like they may pop out of his head, he looks like a deer caught in headlights ''I... It's dangerous sir and I don't wa...'' but Louis shuts him down again, he's not interested in this villain trying to talk his way out of things.

''I assure you my medical Team is A1 and I do not care for your theatrics, Guards please unlock Prince Harry's chains, inform me if he steps even one toe out of line''

Louis is gone before Harry can blink, and he isn't a 100% sure if he just heard everything right. Marriage? children? what Harry wanted?? what the hell is the weird little Omega banging on about, Harry's never even so much as seen a portrait of the Omega what an earth would he want to marry him, maybe this is why his dad was so keen to invade, the Omega King is obviously insane, clearly absolutely bonkers, doubtful he can run his Kingdom correctly, what is he going to do now? he doesn't want to marry this mad man, and have children?? Alpha's virtually never bear children and Harry has always been told there is good reason for that, it is a lot more dangerous, vaguely aware that the guards have unleashed him and left him alone in his new room/cell he crashes down on the bed, it's oddly comfortable, he presses his hands against his forehead. What the hell is he going to do now?


End file.
